The Badass Couple
by Setsura no Ookami
Summary: Sejak sepeninggalan orang tuanya, Toshiro menjadi seorang yang dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. #Hitsugaya Toshiro (fem) X Kurosaki Ichigo. [not YAOI] Saya seorang newbie, Mohon RnR-nya minna! \( w )/


Awan biru dilangit  
Angin berhembus menggerakkan daun-daun  
Kicauan burung di dahan  
Mentari yang tertutupi awan  
Embun pagi menggenang di kelopak bunga

Seperti hari biasanya...

Huh... membosankan!

Rasanya ingin mati saja...

..

..

The Badass Couple

presented by Setsura no Ookami

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei, kalau punya saya, Senna dan Ulqui tetep ada sampek sekarang.

Rate: T-M

Genre: Um... campuran aja deh! Tapi ini lebih nyondong ke... apa ya? Agak ke Romance (sedang berusaha), friendship dan misteri.

Pair: Hitsugaya Toshiro (Fem) x Kurosaki Ichigo

Warning: penuh dengan OOC, apalagi Toshiro disini jadi cewek. Kalo nggak suka mohon di back aja ya!  
Saya membutuhkan saran reader sekalian, saran kalian nafas buat aku. Jadi mohon! Tanpa ada saran atau kritik, seseorang tidak akan mengerti batas kemampuannya sudah sampai mana. Jadi mohon minna! Author punya impian menjadi seorang penulis, mohon untuk sarannya! (*nunduk)

..

..

Karakura-chou, Sabtu 23 Maret pukul 07:00, kediaman Kuchiki, kehidupan normal.

"Toushiro, ayo berangkat! Kau mau ketinggalan kereta apa?! Toshiro!" teriak Rukia di depan tangga yang menuju langsung ke letak kamar adik sepupunya, tapi karena sudah beberapa menit tidak mendapatkan tanggapan, urat kemarahan Rukia mulai muncul, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk menyeret adiknya segera berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya, saat ia menaiki tangga pertama tangannya ditahan ibunya, Rukia heran.

"Pergilah dulu, sepertinya Inoue-san dan kawan-kawan sudah bosan menunggu!" setelah itu  
"Kuchiki, kami duluan ya?!" ucap teman-teman Rukia serempak di depan kediaman Kuchiki, Rukia yang mendengarnya langsung gelagapan. Dia berlari keluar namun kembali lagi ke dalam, tangan mungilnya mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di dekat tangga. Setelah itu ia mengecup cepat pipi ibunya, Kuchiki Hisana dan tak lupa memberi salam padanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu bu! Tolong beri tahu Shiro kalau aku akan menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah!"  
"Akan aku sampaikan sayang! Hati-hati!"

Rukia menutup pintu rumahnya kemudian menyusul teman-temannya. Hisana yang hanya mengantarkannya di depan gerbang melihat punggung anaknya, ketika di pandangannya gerombolan Rukia sudah tak terlihat, wanita tersebut memasuki rumah dan berjalan menuju ke kamar anak yang sudah disebut Rukia tadi. Sedangkan keadaan anak yang ada di kamar.

"Sudah pergi rupanya" kata sang pemilik kamar. Anak itu, Hitsugaya Toshiro, umur 15 tahun, mata ber-iris emerald, seorang gadis biasa. Matanya melihat tempat dimana kakak sepupunya tadi dari jendela besar di kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Shiro-chan, apa kamu sudah bangun?" knop pintu berputar, pintu pun terbuka. Sang penghuni kamar keluar.  
Hisana sedikit terkejut melihat keponakannya ternyata sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, bahkan di pundak mungil yang tertutupi surai seputih salju Toshiro terdapat selempang pedang kendo bewarna hijau, kenapa dia tidak mau pergi bersama Rukia tadi?

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hisana.  
"Aku ada sedikit perlu ke suatu tempat, Hisa-basan" Hisana Cuma menghela nafas menanggapinya, Toshiro orangnya memang dinginkan?  
"Sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makan, kalau masalah bekal, bekalmu dibawakan Rukia..." Toshiro menuruni tangga, mengambil sarapannya yang merupakan sandwich kemudian menenteng tas sekolahnya menuju pintu keluar rumah, Byakuya yang merupakan kepala keluarga disana Cuma melihatnya dari balik koran.

"Shiro-chan!" tangan Toshiro yang akan membuka pintu terhenti, ia menoleh ke arah belakangnya dimana asal suara tersebut berasal.

"Rukia tadi bilang kamu nanti ditunggu di gerbang sekolah" Toshiro Cuma membalas anggukan kepada bibinya, Hisana menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku berangkat"  
"Hati-hati di jalan!" langkah Toshiro menjauhi rumah, tatapan kekhawatiran Hisana tak kunjung mereda, bahkan ia semakin khawatir.

"Aku berangkat juga" suara baritone yang berasal dari belakangnya sanggup membuatnya terkejut, ya... meski nggak di-ikuti kata-kata lata. Tubuhnya berputar ke arah belakang, yaitu kehadapan suaminya, Byakuya yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Sudah mau berangkat?"  
"Kalau aku tetap di rumah, aku yakin si menejer babon itu akan memenuhi ruang kantor dengan paper work" mendengar keluhan tentang menejer suaminya, apalagi dia mengenal siapa menejer Byakuya, Hisana jadi tertawa pelan.

"Suka melihat suami-mu pulang malam sambil stres ya?" komen Byakuya melihat reaksi istrinya, tapi Hisana tetap saja tertawa, namun... ia kembali teringat pada Toshiro.

"Khawatir soal Toshiro?" Hisana mengangguk.  
"Tak usah dipikirkan..."  
"Tapi!"  
"Shiro memang sempat shok dengan kematian orang tuanya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi... dia adalah gadis yang kuat. Tenggelam dalam keterpurukan bukanlah cara hidupnya..." ujar Byakuya panjang lebar, Hisana tersenyum menimpalinya.

"Iya..." matanya menjadi murung

"Semoga"

..

..

Masih di pagi yang sejuk, udara hangat khas musim semi senantiasa berhembus bersama jatuhnya beberapa kelopak bunga sakura dari pohonnya. Mengantarkan perjalanan Toshiro ke tempat tujuannya, gadis itu, di tangannya sekarang menenteng dua buket bunga Lili. Yaitu bunga kesukaan orang yang ia sayangi.

Kini ia berhenti, di sebuah pemakaman umum, dan menaruh dua buket bunga tersebut di masing-masing nisan.

"Okaa-san, Ottou-san..." gumamnya pelan. Kedua tangannya sekarang saling menggenggam dan kedua matanya menutup.

"Aku, memang sedih. Dan aku shok mendengar berita kecelakaan kalian saat malam natal kemarin dari pihak rumah sakit, saat aku kesana, kalian sudah tiada..." tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh dari sebelah matanya. Kedua matanya terbuka tapi tersirat tatapan sendu di matanya, kedua matanya menatap lekat masing-masing nisan orang tuanya yang berdampingan.

"Maaf... aku tidak berada disamping kalian di saat terakhir"

Hening

Tak ada suara apapun di tempat itu, Tosiro terdiam disana. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia dikagetkan alarm yang ada di ponselnya, yang ternyata...

"Huwaa! Sudah jam setengah delapan!" ia tutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya di saku roknya.

"Okaa-san! Ottou-san! Aku pergi kesekolah!" kemudian ia berlari dari tempat itu, meninggalkan pemakaman dan pergi ke tempat yang bernama stasiun. Sesampai stasiun, secara kebetulan sekali kereta yang menuju ke tempat tujuannya sudah datang, jadinya gadis itu langsung naik di kereta.

..

..

Kereta yang menuju kota Karakura pusat berhenti, beberapa orang keluar dari dalamnya, termasuk si pemeran utama kita, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Secara tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia mengangkat telponnya.

"Moshi-mo..." kemudian suara yang seperti terjangan gelombang Tsunami Ultrasonik menghujam telinganya, tapi anak ini masih stand cool face.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU, HEH?! CEPAT KE SEKOLAH ATAU KENA HUKUMAN KARNA TERLAMBAT DI UPACARA PEMBUKAAN SEMESTER!"

"nggak di beri tahu aja aku udah ngerti kok"

"KALO UDAH NGERTI, CEPET NONGOL KESINI! "

Tut... saluran telefon diputus dari penelfon seberang, wah wah... sepertiny disana Rukia udah jamuran nungguin Toshiro. Jadinya sekarang Toshiro segera bergegas ke Sekolah SMA Karakura, sekolah yang ia tuju, ya... untung aja sih letaknya nggak terlalu jauh dari stasiun. Cuma ngelewati perkomplekan udah nyampek.

Sampai di perkomplekan, ia dicegat beberapa orang berwajah sangar.

"He cewek! Lu tau nggak ini tempat apa?" kata orang yang memakai pearching di hidungnya, kalau pembaca nggak tau maksudnya, model pearching nya itu kayak sapi.

"Tempat kalian boker?" dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Toshiro sukses membuat kesal segerombol orang itu, salah satu dari mereka yang punya model rambut Dora memukulnya. Toshiro terjatuh ke tanah.

"Ini wilayah kami brengsek!" kaki si pearching sapi menginjak kepala Toshiro, kakinya ia tekan sehingga kepala Toshiro tertekan ke tanah.

"Jadi, tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang boleh memasuki wilayah ini kecuali mau membayar pajak jalan" ucap si pearching sapi.

BRAK... tiba-tiba si pearching sapi terjatuh, yang rupanya yang membuatnya jatuh itu Toshiro. Si toshi membanting cowok itu, entah dengan cara apa.

"Cih..." Toshiro meludahkan darahnya dari mulutnya ke wajah orang itu. Semua orang disana menggeram marah.

"Memang itu urusanku apa?"... di akhir katanya, orang-orang disana yang tak lain anak buah si sapi mempersiapkan senjatanya, Toshiro yang bukan babu si Sapi ikut-ikutan pegang senjata, tapi ia Cuma megang ganggang pedangnya saja.

Lalu perkelahian nggak terelakkan deh...

Eh reader! Menurut kalian siapa yang menang?"

..

..

Suara ponsel berbunyi, si empu telefon mengangkat.

"KAU DIMANA BAKKA?! 5 MENIT LAGI GERBANG SEKOLAH TUTUP! CEPAT KESINI"

"Iya cerewet..."

"LU DIMANA SIH?! LU NGAPAIN AJA KOK WALLES BANGET?"

"Oh itu... aku sekarang berada di perkomplekkan dimana para lalat dan sampah berada"

"heh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah membasmi mereka, aku akan segera kesana" sambungan telefon terputus, ponsel itu kembali ke saku Toshiro lagi.

1 vs 10 orang

Toshiro menang... semua berandal tadi sudah terkapar tidak berdaya.

"...k-kau... kau berengsek!" ujar salah satu dari mereka, namun si Toshiro tidak menggubrisnya.

Tentang Toshiro... Ia adalah jawara kendo sejak SD tingat Nasional sampai SMP...

Keluarganya juga punya dojo, tapi karena orang tua nya tiada. Toshiro pindah dan hidup bersama teman orang tuanya.

"Kalian yang berengsek, lemah!" Toshiro menaruh pedang kendonya ke sarung pedang di punggungnya, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah sengatan listrik menerjang tubuhnya. Akibatnya Toshiro jatuh ke depan, seketika tubuhnya tidak bergerak.

"Heh... kau masih berada di wilayah kami, bitch! Dan kau harus membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada kami..." ujar si sapi yang kini wajahnya babak belur, di tangan kanannya tertenteng penyengat listrik (entah namanya apa, aku lupa), di akhir katanya... beberapa anak buahnya yang masih kuat bangkit kembali. Toshiro yang melihatnya menggeram sambil mengumpat.

Tangan kekar si sapi menjambak rambut putih Toshiro, hal itu membuat si pemiliknya kesakitan.

"Kau tau... kau harus membayar lebih karena ulah mu tadi. Dan setelah kau membayarnya, kau akan mati bitch!"

Brak!... Toshiro dibanting ke dinding gang, Toshiro meringis kesakitan. Lalu ia kembali tersengat listrik karena si sapi menyengatnya lagi dengan benda yang sama, jadinya sekarang Toshiro benar-benar lumpuh untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau..." Toshiro menggeram...

"...BERENGSEK!"

Plak... pipi Toshiro ditampar si sapi, kemudian kemeja nya dicengkram kuat terus ditarik. Sehingga kancing yang seharusnya mengaitkan kemeja harus copot berjamaah, kedua manik emerald melebar melihat kejadian itu, apalagi gara-gara si sapi jadinya kemeja nya terbuka, dada Toshiro sedikit terekspos.

"Kau lah yang berengsek" ujar si sapi dengan raut wajah yang nambah sangar .

Brak...si sapi terlempar ke depan sampai kepalanya menancap ke tembok, semua orang disana minus si pelaku jawdrop kaget.

"Kau mengganggu jalanku berengsek!" ucap si pelaku.

..

..

Semua orang terkejut, terutama para babu si sapi. Terkejut karena melihat ketuanya kalah dalam sekali serang, apalagi serangan itu sampek ngebuat kepala bos mereka menancap ke tembok.

"Kau... keterlaluan pada bos kami!" ucap dari salah satu pengikut si sapi. Si pelaku alias target mereka menatap mereka dingin.

Akhirnya pertempuran ronde 2 akan dimulai, 10 orang tadi yang berantem sekarang Cuma ada 5 karena 4 diantaranya sudah pingsan dihajar Toshiro dan satunya si bos nancep di tembok.

"Heh! Cewek! Pinjem pedangnya bentar!" ujar orang itu yang punya rambut oranye, tasnya ia jatuhkan begitu saja.

Pertempuran ronde 2 dimulai.

..

..

"Ce... cepat sekali..." ya! Cepat sekali si rambut orange menghajar mereka dan mereka sekarang berjejer menancap di dinding di sebelah bos mereka yang terlebih dahulu menancap. Si rambut orange puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Hehehe... hiasan dinding yang bagus bukan?!" ucapnya bangga. Ia taruh begitu saja pedang kendo ke sembarang tempat, membuat si punya pedang naik darah.

"Oi! Itu kalau udah pinjem seharusnya kembalikan pada yang punya bakka!" kata-kata Toshiro membuat si orange menoleh.

"Ambil sendiri kan bisa..." Toshiro menggeram, baginya pedang itu sudah seperti bagian tubuhnya dan itu juga pemberian ayah nya. Siapa tidak naik pitam kalau barang berharganya di pergunakan seenaknya oleh orang lain?

Akhirnya Toshiro memutuskan mengalah, ia mencoba berdiri tapi tubuhnya masih tidak mau bergerak.

"Tsk, sial..." ucapnya lemah namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh si orange.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa dengan keadaanmu" ujar si orange.

"Emang apayang kau tau?"

"Aku tadi melihatmu bertarung, lumayan kuat sih. Tapi kau masih jauh di bawahku"

Ctak... urat kemarahan Toshiro muncul.

"Lu niat nolong ato ngehina sih? Kalo urusanmu sudah selesai, cepat enyah dari hadapan ku!"

"Wah wah... Yuki hime marah nih!"

Ctak... urat kemarahan yang lain muncul di dahinya, seandainya keadaan nya tidak seperti ini ia ingin sekali menghunuskan pedang kayunya ke tubuh si orange meski hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Aku minta imbalan"

"Hah?"

"Imbalan sudah menolongmu"

"Aku nggak merasa tertolong!"

"Tapi jika aku tidak menendang si sapi berengsek itu..." kata-kata si orange menggantung, ia mendekat pada Toshiro tapi si Toshiro diam saja karena masih di pengaruh sengatan listrik, si orange berbisik di telinga Shiro.

"Dia akan melakukan ini..."

"Apa maksu... um?!"

Yak... serangan tiba-tiba. Apalagi Toshiro tadi sedang bicara dan ucapannya dipotong oleh si Orange, dipotong karena si orange ini dengan cepat menautkan lidahnya dengan milik Toshiro. Kenapa si Orange bisa segera menautkannya? Karena saat itu mulut Toshiro terbuka. Jadi tidak salah lidah si orange bisa masuk.

"Argh..." erang Toshiro di sela-sila permainan si orange. Ya... maklum saja sih karena Toshiro pertama kali ini melakukan hal itu. Tubuhnya merasa panas dan nafasnya seperti berhenti. Tapi ia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang lain. Sedangkan si orange semakin memperdalam permainannya.

Lidahnya dengan lihat mempermainkan lidah lawan mainnya, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Toshiro dan menjelajahi seluk beluk yang ada di sana. Mereka melakukan hal panas tersebut lumayan lama, kira-kira 3-5 menitan lah! Alhasil ulah si orange. Toshiro yang kehabisan nafas akhirnya pingsan. Dengan begitu usailah sudah permainan mereka.

"Slurp..." saliva Toshiro yang tersisa ia hisap, seringai sedikit mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau manis sekali Yuki-hime..." Jas sekolah nya ia lepas dan ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan minta lagi lain kali..." bisiknya di telinga Toshiro. Disana, di leher Toshiro, si orange membasahinya dengan saliva yang ia miliki lalu memberinya tanda.

Tapi sayang nya, si orange tidak memperkirakan ada orang yang mendekati tempat itu.

"Ichigo! Menjauh dari adik ku! Sekarang!"

..

..

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, di SMA Karakura.

Sudah lama sekali ia menunggu, menunggu kehadiran adik tercintanya di gerbang sekolah. Tapi si adik tidak lekas memunculkan batang hidungnya, membuatnya harus melakuan latihan kesabaran secara paksa.

"Baiklah... akan ku telfon kembali si Shiro-chan!"

Tapi tidak diangkat, ia telfon lagi. Dan tidak dingkat.

Rukia naik pitam. Dan sekarang ia memutuskan untuk menelon untuk terakhir kalinya, kalau tidak diangkat, Rukia akan masuk ke sekolah.

Dan ternyata telefon terangkat, tapi bukan suara Toshiro yang terdengar. Malah suara seperti debuman yang terdengar.

"Shiro-chan, kamu nggak pa-pa? Shiro-chan?!" lalu telefon terputus secara tragis.

Tut... tut.. tut...

Rasa marah terganti dengan rasa khawatir, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan menyusul adiknya yang masih ada di perkomplekkan di depan sekolah.

"Hei kamu! Cepat masuk! Sebentar lagi upacara pembukaan semester dimulai!" kata si pak satpam.

"Maaf pak! Tapi saya harus menjemput adik saya yang tersesat di perkoplekkan depan!"

'perkomplekkan depan?' pak satpam membatin.

"Jangan kesana! Disana tempat perkumpulan berandal sekolah, biasanya jam segini mereka ada di sana!"

"Tapi..."

"Biar bapak aja kesana!"

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi adik saya adalah tanggung jawab saya! Saya akan kembali sebelum upacara dimulai!" Rukia berlari dan menghiraukan si pak satpam. Dia berlari dan terus berlari. Rukia sangat khawatir akan nasib Toshiro ditambah lagi Toshiro berada di perkomplekkan depan sekolah yang kata pak satpam sekolahnya tempat para berandal berkumpul.

Rukia semakin khawatir, ia mencari adiknya di setiap seluk beluk perkomlplekkan. Rukia tidak mau melihat wajah sedih Toshiro lagi. Wajah kesakitan adik sepupu kesayangannya tergambar diingatannya disaat hari pemakaman orang tua Toshiro. Disana Toshiro memang tidak menangis. Tapi tatapannya kosong.

Rukia tidak mau melihat hal itu terjadi kembali.

"Shiro-chan!" wajahnya berseri ketika menemukan orang yang ia cari, tepi alisnya berkerut mendapat berandal sekolah SMU Karakura berada di depan adiknya, bahkan begitu dekat. Apalagi keadaan Toshiro sekarang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya.

Rukia berhenti berlari, ia mengatur nafasnya.

"Ichigo! Menjauh dari adik ku! Sekarang!"

..

..

Si orange, yang ternyata bernama Ichigo menoleh. Iris hazel sepasang menangkap sosok ketua kelasnya. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Hai Midget!"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Shiro-chan Jeruk?!"

"Nggak banyak..."

"Kalo ngomong yang jelas bakka!"

"Dari pada ngomong seharusnya kau pergi dari tempat ini sebelum para peghuni sampah ini bangun tidur..."

Diakhir kata Ichigo, Rukia menjelajahi tempat disana. Mata violetnya mendapati beberapa berandal lain sedang tepar dan beberapa kepala mereka menancap pada dinding.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Rukia tidak terkejut dengan pandangan sekitar.

"Midget..."

"Apa jeruk!"

"Adikmu menjadi terget ku sekarang"

'target?' Rukia terkejut, ia menatap sinis bahkan jauh lebih dingin dari tatatpan Toshiro.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi! Aku akan melindungi Toshiro dari mu playboy brengsek!"

Mendengar hal tersebut Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia, tapi bagi Rukia itu adalah senyum pernyataan perang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal yang terjadi pada Senna kembali terulang, KECAMKAN ITU!"

"Jika kau bisa..."

Ichigo pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Rukia yang kini sudah bertekad akan melindungi adiknya. Dimulai dari sinilah kisah hidup Toshiro berubah.

..

..

Apa cerita ini berakhir?

..

Owari

A/N:

Ortu Shiro temen dekatnya Ortu Rukia, Toshiro sering dititipkan ke keluarga Kuchiki saat Ortu-nya punya kerjaan di luar kota. Oh ya! Menurut kalian cerita ini lebih baik dilanjutin atau sampai sini aja?

Mohon balasannya!

Minggu, 07 April 2013


End file.
